


the unusual demon

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beginnings, Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, In the Beginning, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Dialogue, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 1: In the BeginningNot that Aziraphale had met a demon before, but Crawly didn’t feel like one.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 17
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	the unusual demon

He was an unusual demon, Aziraphale saw that right away. He looked too kind and gentle to be one of Hell’s minions, and deep down, it felt like She had made a mistake, and that he was one being that didn’t deserve falling. He hadn’t asked for death and destruction, famine, war and greed, or any of the other grave sins. All he had done was to ask for knowledge, and in the end, he had made Eve eat the apple, banishing her and Adam from the Garden of Eden. Not for murder or theft, but for the curiosity when Crawly told them about what knowledge was. It was less grave than he had anticipated.

Not that Aziraphale had met a demon before, but Crawly didn’t feel like one. Like he thought before, under those cinder black wings and serpent like characteristics there seemed to lie a curious being that had hung around the wrong place. He seemed happy and curious, and not filled with dread and evil. The way he spoke as they stood on the wall, even laughing while talking about whatever a lead balloon was.

And the way his golden eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked into them, and how hypnotic those black slit pupils looked. Clearly neither human or angel, but demonic. New, dangerous, and exciting. Crawly was unlike any other being the angel had ever met, and he didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. And what would Heaven say if they even found out about these thoughts?

But the way he reacted once he found out about the sword, he didn’t mock him, but kept questioning, and joking about what would happen if Crawly accidentally did the good thing, while Aziraphale did the bad.

A demon doing good, and an angel doing bad, such things were unheard of. But with Crawly standing beside him, everything felt possible. And once the first rain began to fall, he instinctively covered him under his wing.


End file.
